These Battle Scars
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Valerie Leola O' Conner has many battle scars and they're not pretty. She has a brother that she has neither seen nor talked to in year. She has made enemies and she has made friends. She met a tall, dark and handsome street racer and he captured her attention, and her heart. Valerie's brother Brian O'Conner is a cop and Valerie is not on the right side of the law.
1. Chapter 1:Valerie Meets Dom and his Crew

A/N: Beta'd by TwilightWorshipper14  
A/N: Dom/OC

Chapter 1: Valeda Meets Dom and his Crew

* * *

4 Months Ago: Valeda P.O.V.

* * *

_"I am so glad that I decided to wear a tank top and shorts because it is blistering hot. I mean after all it is Los Angeles."_ I think as I drive past Torettos. As I pull into my house I am thankful that there is a garage to park my babies. It was a nice two story house with a good size lawn and a pathway that leads up to the door. I walk in and after two hours set up my room and the rest of the house to my satisfaction. I then throw my clothes in the hamper, take a shower and walk over to my closet.

I pick out my black frayed Tulle skirt, my tan Sachin tank top, my black combat hat, and my black lace High Top wedges. I brush my blonde hair but leave it down. I grab my black and silver Warehouse delicate shard drop earrings and slip them in. I slip on my black leather wrap around silver studded bracelet, my guess leather and silver chain bracelet on my right wrist, my silver dream catcher necklace, my silver Griffin dog tag necklace, my wolf head ring (right hand, middle finger), my silver cross ring (left hand, pointer finger) and my black fingerless leather gloves.

I go to the table beside my bedroom door and grab my sunglasses, keys, phone, phone case, mp3 player, head phones, 2 of my guns and 2 of my knives. I head out to my garage and I go to where I know there will be street racing.

* * *

Valeda's P.O.V.

* * *

I pull up in between a warehouse and backed my car in between to cars and get out and lean against my car. I look around and I can lots of street racers and race bunnies and girls and guys cleaning their engines. Suddenly a bald Hispanic guy say to his friends: "Wait. Hold up, hold up. Look at this new race bunny."

I look around but then figure out their talking about me and I say: "Who you calling race bunny? I'm a street racer, not a street bunny and I will not regret kicking some ass if anybody calls me a race bunny." I smirk and cock my head to the side. "I am after all, carrying some heat."

He gets up and nods his head then says, "Sweet ride. What you running under there, chica?" I smirk but don't reply, nor do I pop the hood. "Going to make me find out the hard way?" He asks with a smile.

"Hell, yeah." I say smiling back.

"You're brave. You're brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it." Hector says.

"Valeda Adea O'Conner." I say.

"See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight." Hector says while leaning up against my car.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going legit, to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that? " Hector says.

"Hell, yeah." I say.

"So, what's up with you, chica?" Hector asks.

"I'm just waiting for Toretto. Heard he's the best in Los Angeles." I say. As we are talking a African American walks up and hears my last statement.

"Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" he asks pointing at my car.

"Well I'm standing next to it." I say with a smirk.

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car... ...it's how you race your car. You better learn that." Edwin says.

I smirk and say "I already knew that but I wanted to see if you knew that."

"Smart girl. I like you." Edwin says and Hector nods in agreement. Suddenly six cars come tearing in and Edwin says "Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on." I turn and watch them as the drive in. The first one to get out is a tall, bald, muscly guy with the most gorgeous brown eyes. Next comes a fiery looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. After her comes a gruff but handsome looking guy with muscles. Suddenly the girl goes over to where the tall handsome guy was talking to some girls.

She makes a cat noise and sniffs the air and says, "I smell skanks. So, Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?"

The guy starts to say "Letty, I was just talking." When she interrupts him and says "Yeah. Whatever Dom." and walks away.

I store the names Dom and Letty in my head when Dom then turns around and says to Hector "Okay, Hector."

Hector walks forward and says "Yeah? What's up, man?" Edwin walks up and says "Yo. What's up? How we doing this tonight?" and does a handshake with Dom

"Race, $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash." Dom says.

"Why Hector?" One of the racers asks.

"Cause he's too slow to make away with the money." Edwin joked.

"Okay. Good luck, guys." Dom says.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." I say as I squeeze my way into the circle.

"And who are you?" Dom asks looking me up and down.

"Valeda Adea O' Conner a street racer. I'm new to Los Angeles and I hear this is the place to be if you want to street race." I say. The gruff but handsome guy speaks up.

"This an't no beginners street race, chica. Your rollin with the big boys now. Now you are a good looking girl, you can be trophy or a race bunny."

Hector and Edwin exchange a look and Hector says "Vince, you shouldn't have called her a race bunny. I made that mistake and she threatened me. She said she had "some heat" that she wouldn't mind kicking some ass with." Vince speculatively looked me up and down then crossed his arms. Dom, Letty and the rest of the crew watch with interest to see what I would do.

I smirk and saunter forward. "I can handle racing with the big boys, Vince. But I can't help wondering if you can." I smirk when the crowd 'ohhh's' but I not done yet. "After all, V, that attitude has to be compensating for something." Then I pointedly look him up and down and then over at his car while the crowd cheers and laughs. His stormy face softens just a bit and he nods in approval.

"You got spunk. Maybe you can handle rollin' with the big boys." I nod back and turn to Dom.

"Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect and I can show that girl can kick ass."

"Respect." Dom says with his eyebrow raised.

"To some people, that's more important." I say.

"So?" He looks at Vince who nods and then back at me.

"Sounds good to me." I grin in triumph.

"That your car?" Dom asks pointing at my 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback that is dark green with a two white stripes down the middle.

"Yeah, I'm a firm believer that muscle beats import every time. But there have been some imports that are great cars," I say while looking fondly at my car.

Dom smile then turns and calls out, "Yo, Jessie come check out her car."

A energetic eighteen year old looking kid bonds up and asks, "Can you pop your hood for me."

"Sure." I say with a smile and I go and pop the hood. As soon as I do he looks like a kid in a candy shop.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection." Jessie rattles off.

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Dom says while looking at me. "Your in. Lets go" Dom says as he points to me and walks away.

"Let's go!" Hector yells and everyone gets in their respected cars and drive off after Dom and his crew. When we get to the spot everyone parks and the race bunnies paint a start line and we line up.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A pizza boy drives up and asks Leon. "Street's closed, pizza boy. Find another way home." Leon says with smirk. "Goddamn street racers." The pizza boy says and drives off.

"We had a reported homicide." Leon police scanner say so he picks up a walkie talkie and says "Hector, I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll.". Hector hears this and shouts

"All right. Let's race!" All of the racers look at one another and then rev their engines. A race bunny walks out front and starts the race. I soon pass the other racers and I am right along side Dom, I press my nos and I shoot forward. When we cross the finish line and get out the crowd is in a stunned silence.

I look over at Vince and say, "Told you I was _**NO**_ race bunny." with a smirk on my face. I looked over at Dom and he has a surprised look on his face and then I look over at the crowd and they have surprised looks on their faces too. "Why are you all looking at me like I am a alien that came down in a UFO?" I ask.

Letty came over and said "You don't know what you did, do you chica?"

I smile at her and say "No, I don't know what I did."

Vince says "Chica, Dom's not just the best street racer in Los Angeles, He's the King of the Streets and _**No one**_ I mean _**No one**_ has ever beaten or tried Dom in a race."

"So I'm the first one to even come close to Dom during a race?" I ask. Vince and Letty shake their heads yes. "Awesome!" I shout and do a happy dance.

I swear I see Dom smile but then he's glaring at me and saying "So the Racer Bunny's got some moves." I open my mouth to cuss him out when I see a teasing glint in his gorgeous brown eyes. I smirk.

"I could have told you that." He chuckles and advances towards me.

"How about another race, bunny?" I smirk again and sashay forward.

"Please," I toss my head. "You couldn't handle racing all this." He laughs and walks forward.

"We'll see about that." Then he turns and tossing an arm over Letty's shoulder shouts over his shoulder, "I gotta get you racing again, so I can make some money off your ass. You want in on my crew, you gotta do your part. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. It isn't going to be happening for a while, but when it rolls around, we all compete. Welcome to the crew." Then he walks away.

I smirk at everyone and get in my car and away. When I get back into my house I take off my jewelry and weapons and jump in the shower. I step out of the bathroom and throw on a big t-shirt and go to bed.

* * *

One Week Later (Valeda's P.O.V.)

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me that it is 6:30 in the morning. I savor the last 2 minutes in bed before I get up and go to the bathroom. I go over to my Ipod and put on my Taylor Swift playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit. I grab my Country Summer Dress, and my White leather look gladiator sandals with stud detail.

I walk over to jewelry box and grab my Alexander McQueen Butterfly Pendant Necklace (Gold), my Rock 'N Rose REBEKAH Vintage Art Deco Cross Necklace (Gold). I also grab my Jacquie Aiche 14kt Yellow Gold Wrap Leaves Ring With White Pave Diamonds, my Jamie Jewelry Multi Heart Chain Bracelet, and my Bidermann Bronze Mharaja Ring.

I then race down the stairs and grab a banana and a cup of smoothie that I made last night before bed and stuck in the refrigerator. After I finish my breakfast I wash my dishes and go back up stairs and after a few minutes of deliberation I grab one of my knives and a gun. _"Better to be safe than sorry." _I think.

I then grab my Valentino C-Rockee Studded Fringe Hobo Bag, my keys, phone, phone case, my white mp3 player, and my headphones. I run down the stairs and out the door once outside I quickly lock up my house and head over to Dom's.

When I get to Dom's Jessie pulls me into the office and says "Tell me what you think about this. Koni adjustable's. Their gonna save us about 2 pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. All right?"

"Nice, Thanks Jessie that will help a lot." I say while giving him a sincere smile. "Hey Jess, You should be going to MIT or something." I say.

"Yeah, right." Jessie scoffs.

"No, I mean it your really good at this stuff." I say.

"No, I got that... What's it called? That attention disorder-" Jessie says.

"Oh, you mean ADD?" I ask.

"Yes, that shit. Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines... ...that calms me down, you know." Jessie says.

"Alright, I'm going to see I Dom or Mia needs help." I tell Jessie.

"Alright see you Later." Jessie says with a smile.

Just as I step out of the garage three cars come roaring up into the driveway and Letty, Vince, and Leon park and get out with grocery bags. I go over to Vince and say "Here, Let me grab a few of those." while shooting him a smirk.

"Thanks V." Vince says with a smile.

"No prob, V." I call over my shoulder while heading in the house to give Mia the food.

"Mia! The chicken's dry."

Dom calls out as he puts barbecue on the chicken and Mia says "All right. I'm coming out already." Mia and I walk out of the house carrying potato salad, rolls and beers.

"Here you go." I says as we set the stuff down on the picnic table. I sit down in between Vince and Mia. Once we are all seated Jessie reach into the bowl and grabs a piece of chicken.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Dom says with a smile in Jesse direction.

"Dear heavenly..." Jesse pauses and I say

"Spirit."

"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection... ...four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos... ...and titanium valve springs. Thank you. Amen." Jessie says.

"He was praying to the car gods, man." I say to Vince. Vince laugh then says

"Can you pass me the chicken, V?" As I twist around to get the chicken Vince sees my two tattoos and says "Those are some pretty cool inks."

"Thanks" I say.

"Let me see." Letty, Mia, Leon, and Jessie cry out.

I get up and show them the Red and Black Wolf on my right shoulder and the French tattoo on my left shoulder. The tattoo on my left shoulder means "Family, chosen or not, is the best gift of all and should be treasured". I say.

After dinner everyone goes in Vince and I stay out and just sit and enjoy each others company. I soon start to shiver because of the cool air and Vince gives me his Jacket. Unknown to us Dom was watching through the window and he is very jealous.

I smirk at everyone, say goodbye and get in my car and drive away. When I get back into my house I take off my jewelry and weapons and jump in the shower. I step out of the bathroom and throw on a big t-shirt and go to bed. Right before I go to bed I think, _"This is where I belong."_ and fall asleep.

* * *

_**The wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah**_

_**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**_  
_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_  
_**They ain't never gonna change**_  
_**These battle scars**_


	2. Chapter 2: Brian's New Assignment

A/N: Beta'd by TwilightWorshipper14  
A/N: Dom/OC

Chapter 2: Brian's New Assignment

* * *

"Officer O'Conner this is Agent Bilkins with the FBI, and we have a new undercover assignment for you." My boss Sergeant Tanner says to me when I come in his office and sit down.

"Nice to meet you Agent." I say and shake his hand. "So, what's the assignment?" I ask eager to begin.

"Here's the deal Officer. You want your detective badge fast, and the FBI wants whoever is hijacking the trucks. If you come through for us and give us Toretto we'll get you your badge." Agent Bilkins says.

"Alright, what are the facts?" I asks with my curiosity heightened.

"Four hijackings in two months, and we have nothing. The DVD players and digital cameras are worth $1.2 million...which brings the grand total to $6 million plus."

"So, What does the truck driver say?" I ask.

"He gave us the same M.O, 3 Honda Civics, precision driving. The same green neon glow from under the chassis." Bilkins reports.

"Ok, so what the deal with Toretto?" I ask.

"Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the older brother of Mia Toretto. We suspect Toretto's crew of the high-speed truck hijackings, stealing millions of dollars in merchandise. Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. Toretto also likes to street race with his crew here in Los Angeles." Agent Bilkins says.

I nod and say "I need a way to get close to him, and I need a car that is fully a equipped for street races and that is really fast."

"Ok, there is a shop called The Racers Edge. It is **_THE_** place for street racers for them to get their car parts. The owner could go to jail for receiving stolen property and I'm sure he will cooperate if we promise to keep him out of cuffs for helping us." Tanner says. "Also I can get you a "95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS that is a It has a full Robo Car Aero Armor Eclipse Body Kit, custom made carbon fiber front splitter, a custom GT style roof scoop, a ARP two level GT2 style wing, carbon fiber mirrors, shaved door handles, 1997 spec Eclipse headlights, and green neon lighting, alongside SE7EN 18-inch wheels by Axis Sport Tuning Inc. in 225/40ZR18 Toyo Tires. The car has a cool air intake, a NOS fogger system, a T4 turbo, an AIC controller, direct port nitrous injection, and a stand alone fuel management system." Tanner says.

"Ok, I need to go practice and set up my apartment for this assignment. Oh by the way, what is my name?" I ask.

"Brian Earl Spilner" Bilkins says. I nod and exit the room and then go a get in my cruiser to get my new car. When I get my car I get in and drive home to get some much needed rest. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep slumber.

I wake up and drive to the abandoned race track and spent a hour practicing my street racing moves. When I am done I head over to "Toretto's" to grab a tuna sandwich. I have been going their for 2 weeks because of Dom's sister Mia.

* * *

Valeda's P.O.V.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me that it is 6:30 in the morning. I savor the last 2 minutes in bed before I get up and go to the bathroom. I go over to my Ipod and put on my Taylor Swift playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit. I grab my Studded Tan Hot Pants, Jawbreaker Skull Rose Lace Top, Blk/Wht Aztec Lined Combat Boots, and my KLACK SMITH Studded Custom Cap - Rough Star Red and Black hat.

I walk over to jewelry box and grab my Anni Jürgenson Gradient red dangle feather ear cuff (Right Ear), my Wild Roses Black Onyx Orb Earring (Left Ear), my Stainless Steel Black Iron Cross Dog Tag, my Gothic Vampire Victorian Style Antiqued Silver Filigree Necklace, my Ladies Black Leather Fingerless Gloves, my Cesare Paciotti Black Cord Dagger Bracelet (Left Wrist), my Juicy Couture Stella Black Ceramic Watch (Right Wrist), my David Yurman Cable Wrap Ring with Black Onyx and Diamonds (Ring Finger, Left Wrist), and my Red and Black Glitter Ring - Large Dome Cocktail Ring - Magic Bubbles (Ring Finger, Right Wrist).

I then race down the stairs and grab a banana and a cup of smoothie that I made last night before bed and stuck in the refrigerator. After I finish my breakfast I wash my dishes and go back up stairs and after a few minutes of deliberation I grab one of my knives and a gun.

I then grab my black Prada Vela Backpack Bag, sunglasses, my keys, phone, phone case, my red mp3 player, and my headphones. I run down the stairs and out the door once outside I quickly lock up my house and head over to the Toretto restaurant.

* * *

I groan when I see Brian pull up in his red pickup that has "Racers Edge" on it and park in front on the building. He walks in and takes a seat and starts to look through it, when Mia goes over and asks him "Tuna on white, no crust, right?"

"I don't know. How is it?" He asks seriously as he flips through the magazine.

"Every day, for the last two weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed." Mia says teasingly. I roll my eye as I watch them flirt, I mean I could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

"Hey, Vi-Vi your going to need to get more tuna, and bread!" Mia shouts to me.

"Girl, I'm right **HERE**, and I'll get it on the way home!" I shout back as Dom gets up and grabs two Corona's and then sits back down with me.

Brian watches amused and then says"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?" Mia asks.

"No crust." He says as he go back to looking at his magazine. Mia prepares his sandwich and slides it in front of him. "Thank you" He says. Mia then grabs Brian's magazine pulls it to her and looks at the page.

Suddenly I hear the roar of the engines that announces that Vince, Jessie, Letty, and Leon are back. _"Oh Shit."_ I think because I know that Vince is going to explode when he sees that Brian is here **_AGAIN_**. I look and see Brian and Mia watching the cars pull up.

When Vince gets out of his car he says, "Talk to me, ain't working, brother."

Then he pops his hood "It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole. That's why you're unloading in third." Jessie says while he looks over V's engine. "I Told you it was third." Leon says to Vince.

"Shut up!" Vince growls.

"I lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune the NOS timer, you'll run nines." Jessie saying when Vince notices Brian's truck and turns his head. _"Double, Oh Shit!"_ I think and I prepare myself for a fight.

"What's up with this fool? Is he sandwich-crazy?" Vince says pissed.

"No. He ain't here for the food, dog." Leon says.

"Chill out. He's slinging parts for Harry." Letty says trying to defuse the situation.

"I know what he's slinging." Vince says.

"He's trying to get in Mia's pants, dog." Leon says. Vince and the gang walk in and I see that Vince is glaring holes in Brian's head.

"What's up, guys?" Mia says looking up from laughing at something Brian says.

"How you doing, Mia?" Jessie asks as he goes by.

"How you living, girl?" Letty asks and then goes to Dom and asks him, "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?" Dom just raises his beer and Letty rolls her eyes.

"He's beautiful." Jessie says from where he and Leon are hiding by the sunglasses. "I like his haircut." Leon says. I look up again and see that Brian and Vince are having a staring competition and I roll my eyes.

Mia smiles at Brian and then turns to Vince and says "Vince?" and when she gets no response she shouts "Vince!" again.

Vince looks away from Brian and says "What?"

Mia smiles put her hands on her hips and says "Can I get you anything?"

Vince looks her up and down then says, "You look good."

Brian rolls his eyes then as he is throwing the money down on the counter says "Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow." Before turning and walking out the doorway. Mia smiles and says "Sure."

Vince glares at the counter and mutters "Tomorrow?" then he slams his fist on the counter, gets up and walks to the doorway and yells to Brian "Try Fat burger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot."

Brian continues to his truck while saying "I like the tuna here."

Vince says "Bullshit. No one likes the tuna here." While striding towards Brian.

"Yeah, well, I do." Brain says but then Vince slams into him and they start fighting. I look up and see them fighting then think _"Typically men, always thinking that fighting is the way to take care of an argument."_.

Mia looks at them then turns to Dom and says "Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." When Dom does not respond she yells "I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!"

Dom gets up and looks at them fighting and then leans up against the window and says "What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's funny. Oh, and by the way I only put the tuna between the slices of bread, Vi-Vi made the tuna." Mia says with an angry expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

Dom turns and looks at me and then says "What did you put in that tuna?"

I smirk and then say "Dom, just get out there and break up the fight." With a mock sigh of annoyance.

"All right, All right!" Dom says with a sigh an and goes and pull Vince off of Brian and then throws Brian on a car.

"Hey, man. He was in my face." Brian says with his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'm in your face." Dom shouts then when Vince gets up to attack Brian again he turns and shouts "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" I quickly run out and grab Vince by his ear and take him over to my car and order him to stay and then go back over to Dom in time to hear him order Jessie to give him Brian's wallet.

Jessie picks up Brian's wallet and hands it to Dom who opens it and says, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man." Brian says and then Dom says, "Don't come around here again."

Dom starts to walk away and then Brian has to go and open his big mouth and say: "Hey, man. This is bullshit."

Dom turns back around and says "You work for Harry, right?"

Brian nods and says "Yeah. I just started."

Dom points at him and says "You were just fired." and walks away.

I walk back to Vince who was sitting on my hood and say, "Get in and don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." I then turn around shout to Letty "Tell Dom me and V are going for a ride alright?"

"Alright Chica!' Letty shouts then she walk back into the restaurant. I get in the car and tear out off the parking lot and me and Vince sit in a awkward silence. I drive and drive until I get to a cliff that over looks the ocean, where I park the car and we sit there just look out over the ocean.

"Vince, I like you. A Lot. You make happy and I haven't been happy in awhile. You can make me laugh even when I feel like crap. You're smart and you are different and I love that about you. You're a **_little_** crazy and have a **_little_** angry problem, but your smile alone can make my day. **But** I **cannot** and **will not** deal with your bullshit. I know you like Mia but you **cannot** be going around beating up guys that even so much as look at her. You are my best friend and I love you **but** can you _please_ learn to control your angry around Brian?" I rant until I have to take deep breath.

"Alright, I will try and control my anger." Vince says.

"You promise?" I asks with a hopeful look on my face.

"I Promise." Vince says.

"Thanks V." I say, then we sit there in a comfortable silence.

"_Sooooo_, What's up with you and Dom?" Vince asks breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asks V with a innocent look on my face.

"I mean the fact that both of you like each other but neither of you will act on it." Vince says with a smirk.

"Haven't you noticed that Letty shoots you dark looks every time Dom pays attention to you and not her?" V asks.

"We should be getting back." I say and Vince shoots me a smirk knowing he is right. I just smile and shake my head at him and drive back to the restaurant.

* * *

Brian's P.O.V.

* * *

I was so pissed after my fight with Vince and my argument with Dom that I just drove recklessly to "Racer's Edge" and stormed into the back room. I came in time to hear Harry say, "Hey, Dominic. I appreciate what you did, in a big way. Dominic, I owe you."

"Brian, you're messing with my business. When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. They pay cash!" Harry rants when he catches sight of me.

"What did Dominic say?" I ask curiously.

"You don't want to know." Harry says with a sigh.

"What did Dominic say?" I ask with a pointed glare in Harry's direction.

"He wants you out of here." Harry says while running a hand through his hair.

"He wants me out of here?" I repeat in surprise because I did not think Dom was serious.

"Yes." Harry says.

"And what did you say to Dom?" I says with another pointed glare in Harry's direction.

"What do you think I said? I told him, "Good help is hard to find." Harry rants.

"Relax." I say while I put on my "Racers Edge" shirt and go into the front of the store. "I need NOS. I need NOS." I mutter but Harry hears me and says

"No."

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour, this morning." I say while going over to the Nos.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen how you drive. You've a heavy foot. - You'll blow yourself to pieces." Harry exclaims.

"I need one of these. One of the big ones. Actually, let's make it two. And, Harry, I need it by tonight." I says with a smirk and then I head out to the garage to work on my car. An hour later I've checked my car and installer the NOS tanks so I take a shower and get ready to leave.

* * *

_**The wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah**_

_**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**_

_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_  
_**They ain't never gonna change**_  
_**These battle**_


	3. Chapter 3: Brian' Becomes Part of Dom's

A/N: Beta'd by TwilightWorshipper14  
A/N: Dom/OC  
A/N: Bold is Dom yelling and Italic is an emphasis on something

Chapter 3: Brian' Becomes Part of Dom's Crew

* * *

Valerie's P.O.V.

* * *

At the sound my alarm clock telling me that it is 8:00 pm I get up and go over to my Ipod and put on my Taylor Swift playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit. I grab my Paige Denim White Edgemont mid-rise skinny jeans, my Wolf Punk Rock Black Tank, my Black Womens Cowboy Boots Western Cowgirl Roper Faux Leather Boots, and to top it off my Peter Grimm Truett Felt Cowgirl Hat.

I walk over to jewelry box and grab my Cesare Paciotti Onyx Dagger Earrings, my Black Spike Bracelet (Left Wrist), my Juicy Couture Stella Black Ceramic Watch (Right Wrist) , my Long Black Lace Fingerless Gloves, my Sterling Silver Wolf Necklace, my Beaded Necklace with Wolf Tooth Pendant Necklace, my Sterling Silver Howling Wolf Pendant Necklace, my Golden Wolf Mask Ring (Right Ring Finger), and my Katie Rowland Fang Knuckleduster Ring (Black) (Left Ring Finger).

I throw my hair up into a messy bun then race down the stairs and grab a sandwich and cup of smoothie from in the refrigerator. After I finish my dinner I wash my dishes and go back up stairs and after a few minutes of deliberation I grab two of my knives and two guns. _"Might Need These." _I think.

I then grab my Christian Louboutin Dompteuse Messenger Bag, my keys, phone, phone case, my white mp3 player, and my headphones. I run down the stairs and out the door once outside I quickly lock up my house and head over to Dom's.

When I get to Dom's house Vince, Leon, and Jessie are leaning on their cars out front. "Hey, What's up V?" Vince calls out when I pull up. "Not Much." I say and then walk up to Vince and Jess and give them a hug. I look over at Leon and give him a polite head nod. Ever since I joined Dom's crew Leon has been nothing but a pain in the ass and I don't know why he doesn't like me. "Whats taking so long?" I asks. "Mia trying to get dressed put she having a problem." Dom says from behind me. I turn around, give Dom a hug and then I say "I'll go up and help her.".

When I get to Mia's room Mia is going through her drawers and throwing shirts behind her. "Whoa, Whoa, Calm down Mia!" I exclaim. Mia looks at me then says "I am calm.". I snort the go over to her closet and says "I know exactly what you should wear.". I grab her black Saint Laurent Leather skinny pants, her purple BKE Boutique Lace Back Tank Top and throw them to her then I grab her black Slouchy Faux Suede Boots and her Black Hooded Leopard Lining Ribbed Faux-leather Jacket.

I then go over to her jewelry box and grab her black Fury Road Riding Gloves, her black OASIS Matt Lace Bracelet (Left Wrist), her Sleek Black Metal Watch (Right Wrist), her black Faceted Jet Earring, her Alchemy Gothic Osbourne's Cross Black Silver Skull Necklace, Black Ti Sterling Silver Lace Round Key Necklace, her purple and black Witchery Deco Crystal Ring, and her Black Rose Ring.

While she is putting on her jewelry I go over and pick out her black Forever 21 Everyday Envelope Crossbody bag and stuff her phone, phone case, black mp3, headphones, sunglasses, and keys in it. When Mia is done she goes over and and looks at herself in her full length mirror. "Well, What do you think?" I ask. Mia smiles and give me a hug then she says "I love it.". I smile then hand her the purse I picked out then say "Everything you need is already in there. Now lets go wow the boys.". We giggle then strut down the stairs and out into the front where the crew is I get out front I catch Vince's eye and wink at him then get in my car and back out of the driveway.

* * *

Brian's P.O.V.

* * *

I pull up in between a warehouse and backed my car in between to cars and get out and lean against my car. I look around and I can lots of street racers and race bunnies and girls and guys cleaning their engines. Suddenly a bald Hispanic guy say to his friends " Hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man. He gets up and nods his head then says "Sweet ride. What you running under there man?". I smile but do not reply.

"Going to make me find out the hard way?" He asks with a smile. "Hell, yeah." I say smiling back. "You're brave. You're brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it." Hector says. "Brian Spilner." I say. "Typical white-boy name. Know what I'm saying? See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight." Hector says while leaning up against my car. "Why not?" I ask curiously. "I'm going legit, to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that? " Hector says. "Hell, yeah." I say. Hector smiles and then says "You remind me of a girl on Toretto's crew, she got the same attitude about her as you do. Anyway, So, what's up with you, man?".

I ignore his first comment then say "I'm just waiting for Toretto.". As we are talking a African American walks up and hears my last statement. "Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" he asks pointing at my car. " Well I'm standing next to it." I say with a smile. " That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car... ...it's how you race your car. You better learn that." Edwin says

Suddenly six cars come tearing in and Edwin says "Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on.". I turn and watch them as the drive in. The first one to get out is Dom then Letty, Vince, Leon, Jessie and a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl. Suddenly Letty goes over to where Dom was talking to some girls. She makes a cat noise and sniffs the air and says, "I smell skanks. So, Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?". The Dom starts to say " Letty, I was just talking." when she interrupts him and says "Yeah. Whatever Dom." and walks away.

"Okay, Hector.". Hector walks forward and says "Yeah? What's up, man?". Edwin walks up and says "Yo. What's up? How we doing this tonight?" and does a handshake with Dom " race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash." Dom says. "Why Hector?" One of the racers asks. " Cause he's too slow to make away with the money." Edwin joked. "Okay. Good luck, guys." Dom says.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." I say as I squeeze my way into the circle. "You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you box." Jessie says. I smile and point at Vince and say "He knows I can box. Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash,and I take the respect.". "Respect." Dom says with his eyebrows raised. "To some people, that's more important." I say. "That your car?" Dom asks pointing at my 95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS. "Yeah" I say.

Dom smile then turns and calls out "Yo, Jessie come check out his car.". Jessie bonds up and asks "Can you pop your hood for me.". "Sure." I say with a smile and I go and pop the hood. As soon as I do he looks like a kid in a candy shop. "I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection. " Jessie rattles off. "Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Dom says while looking at me.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period." says Edwin. "So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" I ask looking at Dom. "We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Dom says. "Let's go!" Hector yells and everyone gets in their respected cars and drive off after Dom and his crew. When we get to the spot everyone park and the race bunnies paint a start line and we line up.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A pizza boy drives up and asks Leon. "Street's closed, pizza boy. Find another way home." Leon says with smirk. "Goddamn street racers." The pizza boy says and drives off.

"We had a reported homicide." Leon police scanner say so he picks up a walkie talkie and says "Hector, I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll.". Hector hears this and shouts "All right. Let's race!". All of the racers look at one another and then rev their engines. A race bunny walks out front and starts the race. I soon pass the other racers and I am right along side Dom, I press my nos and I shoot forward but I am overconfident and Dom then presses his Nos and he shoots forward and wins while my car shoots out of control.

When I get back to the starting line the crowd is cheering at Dom. I get out of my car smiling when Dom's voice broke through the crowd "What are you smiling about?" he asks me. " Dude. I almost had you." I says while pointing at him and laughing. "You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car. Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me? Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block... ...and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dom says and the crowd cheers him on.

"All available units, we have street-racing along Hawthorne..." the police scanner says and Leon gets out and shouts "Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops! Go! Cops! Get in the car! Go!" and then he gets on his car and speeds away. I decide to follow Dom when I hear and police officer shout "Toretto, stop right there! Toretto!". I pulled my car up along side him and flung the door open, I then shouted "Get in!" he hesitated for a second then jumped in.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom says while holding on tightly to the seat. "I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car." I say. "You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car." Dom says then he pauses and the asks "You drive like you've done this before. Are you a wheel man?". "No." I say. "You boost cars?" Dom asks. "No. Never." I say. "Ever done time?" Dom asks. "Couple of overnighters. No big deal." I says with a shrug. "What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right? I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the Web. Anything about anybody. So, why bullshit?" Dom asks. "So, what about you?" I ask. "Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back." Dom says.

_Flashback_

_I am watching the 6 o'clock news when a murder report comes on. "We have a update in an on going murder investigation. Last Wednesday 20 year old Draco Duke's __was brutally murdered in his house. The neighbor's when questioned say they head a scream then they saw a car come tearing out of the drive way and go down the street. When police arrived on the screen they were greeted with a horrible sight. Mr. Duke's was shot point blank in the head and then a coded message was carved into his back. Both the knife and the gun were left at the seen along with a wallet. The police have now put out a warrant for Valeda Leola O' Conner arrest."._

When I hear that I sit in a stunned silence and the I hear "The police says that the results from the lab came back and Ms. O' Conner's fingerprints were on the gun and knife, plus the wallet belonged to Ms. O' Conner. That is all the information we have for now but we will keep you up to date with this ongoing story. I turn off the TV and start to pace I know that if Val turns herself in she will be convicted and be sent to Lompoc for at least 2 years.

My thoughts are interrupted by Dom saying "Oh, great.". "What?" I says but then I see motorcycles are surround my car and their riders all have guns. "It's going to be a long-ass night. That's what." Dom says with a sigh. One of the guys that were on my side tapped on my window with their gun and then says "Follow us.". I suppressed a sign then I follow them to a what looks like a Asian grocery store then we get out. " I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy." says a Asian looking at Dom. Dom shrugs then says "We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?". "Who's "we"?" asks the Asian dude. "My new mechanic. Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants. That's his cousin. Lance. So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?' Dom asks.

Tran ignores Dom and asks me "This your ride?". I grimace and says "It was. It's his now.". "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery." Dom says and the Johnny says "Then, it's nobody's car. But somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think, Lance?". Lance creepily says "It's an amazing machine.". "Yes, indeed. Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you." Tran says. "You'll need more than that crotch rocket." Dom says. Tran smirks and says "I got something for you.". " What the hell was that all about?" I ask. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." Dom says but the Johnny and Lance come back and start shooting at my car. Dom and I look at the the car then and each other then shoot "NOS!" and jump to the side right before my car explodes.

As we are walking down the driveway I ask "So, what the hell was that all about?". "It's a long story." Dom says with a sigh. "Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me." I say. "A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." Dom says with grimace. Just then a 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback that is dark green with a two white stripes down the middle comes roaring up and the person inside says "I was having a perfectly wonderful evening and saving your ass wasn't in it, but We've been to hell and back and I can't just leave you here sooooo get in.". Dom laughs and says "Well nice to see you too Val!" then he gets in the front seat. "Get in." Dom says then points to the seat behind the drivers seat.

* * *

Dom's P.O.V.

* * *

When we get to the house Brian get out walk away and say over his shoulder "Take care.". I pauses on the porch and says "Yo, Spilner. You want a beer?" Brian turn around and say "Yeah, sure.". Brian walk back to me and we walk up to the house and go in. When I walk in and see a party going on in my house I go super pissed, I spot Vince and I storm over to him. Leon sees me coming so he says "Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother." and I just glare and walk past him.

"Where were you?" I ask pissed. "There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated." Vince says after he puts down his guitar and for a moment I feel like pick up the guitar and smash it over his head but I shake that thought away. "This your beer?" I ask and point to the beer next to him. "Yeah, that's my beer." Vince says and I pick it up then grab a new one. As I pass the living room I see Jesse kissing a girl so I say "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on." then I mutter "Can't even get that right.".

"You all right?" Letty asks as I pass her playing x-box. "Am I all right?" I repeat still pissed. "It was just a question." Letty says defensively. "Yo, Dom. Why did you bring the _buster_ here?" Vince shouts angrily upon seeing Brian. I turn around and say "'**Cause he kept me out of handcuffs! ****He didn't just run back to the fort! **_The buster_ brought me back." and then go over to Brian and say "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona.". " Thanks, man." Brian says. "That's Vince's. So, enjoy it." I says with a smirk then I take a swig of my beer. Brian takes his shirt and whips the lip of the bottle while pointedly looking at Vince then takes a sip.

Vince see Brian do that and says "You!" then he tries to go after Brian but Val stops him whispers something in his ear and gives him a pointed look so Vince turn around and sits back down.

Brian watches this with amused interest then he looks and me and says "Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?". "Upstairs. First door on the right." I says while glaring at Vince then I go and sit down. "He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool for shit." Vince says fuming as soon as Brian is up the stairs. "He's right, Dom." Leon says. "Vince, There was a time when I didn't know you." I say annoyed. "That was in the third grade!" Vince shouts. "Yeah. So, what girls are here?" I asks Leon.

"You name it. You want mine?" Leon says angrily. "You need to shut the f up. " Letty says. "You don't have anything?" I says with a smile. "You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage." Letty says. "Look at all our guests." I says waving my arm at the house. "How about you give me a massage?" Letty says again a little more firmly. I get up, smile at the guys then put my arm around Letty. When we get to the stairs I see Brian at the bottom and we pass him. "Yo, You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?" I say and Letty says "Oh, shit." beside me and laughs then we head up the stairs.

* * *

_**The wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah**_

_**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**_  
_**Don't look like they're ever going away**_  
_**They ain't never gonna change**_  
_**These battle**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Secrets Out

A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Dom/OC  
A/N: Bold is Dom yelling and Italic is an emphasis on something

Chapter 4: The Secrets Out

* * *

"Show me your hands." The police officer shouts so I stick my hands out the window. "Very good. Now open the door." He shouts again. I open the door and step out and shut the door. "Put your hands on your head. Behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear. " He shouts and I do as he says. "Take two steps to your right. Stop right there." He says and when I finish comes up and handcuffs me.

"What did I do?" I ask him as Muse pats me down.

"Shut up. He's clean, Sarge." Muse says as leads me to his cop car and opens the back door and puts me in the back seat.

When we get to Tanners place I get out of the car and say "Damn! Muse, will you take these things off? Shit. You put them on so tight."

"I like realism." He says and takes them off.

"You never know who's watching, Brian." Tanners says and we head in.

As we are walking over a bridge I look around then say "Nice crib, Sergeant. It's a lot nicer than the last place you confiscated."

"Ain't it? Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the '50s." He says.

"You see, even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood." I say to Muse as we walk in.

"Okay, here he is, fresh from Toretto's hot rod heaven. That was an $80,000 vehicle, Officer." Agent Billings says.

I turn to Tanner and asks "You told him what happened?"

"He knows." Tanners says.

"Send the bill to Johnny Tran." I say sarcastically.

"The kid's giving me attitude? It doesn't speak well for police/FBI relations, Tanner." Billings says.

"Come on! I walk in the door and the guy's already-" I start to say but Tanner turns to me and says "All right, all right. We'll talk, okay? Let's talk about it. " He then turns to Muse and says "Muse, why don't you make us four iced cappuccinos, please?"

"Regular or decaf, Sarge?" Muse asks and Tanner turns around and says, "Decaf, I think."

"Four hijackings in two months, and we have nothing. The DVD players and digital cameras are worth $1.2 million... ...which brings the grand total to $6 million plus." Billings say and looks at me.

"We're in the political cross hairs now, Brian. That's why you're undercover. " Tanners says.

"You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you want to know something? The FBI can help, if you come through for us."

"If we don't make this case, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them we're close. Are you going to make me a liar?" Billings asks me and I roll my eyes when he's not looking.

"Look, what do we know? We know this world revolves around Toretto, right? I'm not saying that he's the one that's popping these trucks...but I can guarantee he knows who is. It's just a matter of time until I win." I says but Billing interrupts and says "You want time, buy the magazine. We don't have time. Just get me something I can use."

"Is Harry cooperating?" Tanner asks me as we are leaving.

"Like a guy that'll do time for receiving stolen property if he doesn't." I say.

"What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto?" Tanner asks.

"He's scared of him, but he doesn't think he's jacking trucks. He's too controlled for that." I say.

"Wait. Not that I want to contradict Harry's fine judge of character...but Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him." Tanner says.

I am leaving when I turn back to Tanner and say "Tanner, I'm gonna need another car."

When Tanner get me my car I take the tow truck and drive over to Toretto's. When Dom sees the car he comes over to to me and says "All right, what the hell is this? What do you got there?"

"This is your car." I says and wave my hands in the ta-da motion. Dom looks at me disbelieving and says " My car? I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car."

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." Jessie says and Dom laughs then says "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

"No faith.' I say.

"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." Dom says.

"Pop the hood." I say.

"Pop the hood?" Dom repeats still looking doubtful.

"Pop the hood." I say, so we unload the car and Jessie pops the hood and says "2JZ engine. No shit."

"And what did I tell you?" I says with a smirk in Dom direction. Dom points a crowbar at the car and says "I retract my previous statement. "

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jessie says.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's. " Dom says and Jessie shouts "Yes!"

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona...you don't belong near a car." Dom says and I smile and turn back to Jessie.

"He owns you now." Mia says to me as she walks past.

Two days later I get a call from Dom telling some of the parts are in and they need some help loading them up. So I hurry and get dress and help the crew load up the cars.

After all of the parts are laid on the ground Jessie pulls me into the office and sticks and CD in the computer and asks me "Tell me what you think about this. Koni adjustable 's. Gonna save us about 2 pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. Plus I put them in Vi- Vi's car and she loved them. Say they work like a charm." and I nod my head.

"All right. This is your basic layout of the car. And that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished. Red, green." Jessie says wavin his hand at the screen.

"You should be going to MIT or something." I say.

"Yeah, right." Jessie scoffs.

"No, I mean it your really good at this stuff." I say.

"No, I got that... What's it called? That attention disorder-" Jessie says.

"Oh, you mean ADD?" I ask.

"Yes, that shit. Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines... ...that calms me down, you know." Jessie says and I nod. Just then Dom sticks his head through the door and says "Hey Brian. Were having a Barbecue. I just sent the rest of the team out for groceries and your welcome to join. "

"Sure. Thanks man!" I says and Dom nods his head and leaves.

Just as I step out of the house four cars come roaring up into the driveway and Letty, Vince, and Leon park and get out with grocery bags. As soon as Vince sees me he says "I'm outta here." and walks back to his car.

"Come on, dog." Leon says but Vince keeps walking away so he turn and calls out "Yo, Dom."

"Vince, get over here and give us a hand." Dom shouts and Vince replies "Looks like you got all the help you need, brother."

* * *

Val's P.O.V.

* * *

The sound of my alarm clock telling me that it is 12:30 in the morning. I savor the last 2 minutes in bed reading before I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done I put on my robe and I go over to my Ipod and put on my "Rock Songs" playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit.

I grab my Saint Laurent black leather short skirt, my Dark Blue Tiered Chiffon Crop Cami, my Black Studded Casadei Closed-toe slip-ons, and my Studded Black Monki Chelsea Cap and get dressed. I then go over to my jewelry box and grab my Blackline Jewelled Navel Bananabells Dark Blue, my Black Gothic Dagger Earrings, my Silver "Be Yourself because Everyone Else is Taken" Dog Tags, my Stainless Steel Dragon Wings Cross Necklace, my 3 wind knots Wolf bracelet, my Swiss Legend Luminoso Gold-Tone And Blue Silicone Watch, my Dark Blue and Black 2.32ct Round Blue Sapphire Diamond Engagement Ring, and my Suzannah Wainhouse Jewelry Snake Ring.

I then grab my Doublju Women's Faux Leather Jacket with built in shoulder gun holder, my Proenza Schouler PS1 black fringed leather cross-body bag, phone, phone case, keys, black mp3, and my headphones and shove them in my bag. I grab my Celtic Sgian Dubh with a Dark Blue jewel in the handle and slip it between my skirt and mt back so I can feel it when I move. Then I grab my black guitar, I throw my hair up into a messy bun then I run out the door. Once outside I quickly lock up my house, get on my all black motorcycle and head over to Dom's.

"Mia! The chicken's dry." Dom calls out as he puts barbecue on the chicken and Mia says "All right. I'm coming out already." I hear them call out as I pull up into the driveway. Mia, Letty and Brian walk out of the house carrying potato salad, rolls and beers and I quickly pull my hat down so it is hiding my face.

"Hey Guys!" I call out.

"Hey Val, Vi-Vi" I hear them call out.

"Here you go." They says as they set the stuff down on the picnic table. I sit down next to Mia. Once we are all seated Jessie reach into the bowl and grabs a piece of chicken.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Dom says with a smile in Jesse direction.

"Dear heavenly..." Jesse pauses and Leon says

"Spirit."

"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection... ...four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos... ...and titanium valve springs. Thank you. Amen." Jessie says.

"Not bad." Dom says with a smile.

"He was praying to the car gods, man." Letty says.

"Look who it is. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us. I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin." Leon says.

"You know, I gotta eat." Vince says and I smile at him.

"He's always hungry." Letty jokes and I laugh.

"All right, sit down." Dom says and Vince walks over and Dom a kiss on the head and then sits in between me and Letty, which also happens to be across from Brian.

"Let's eat some grub, man." Letty says slapping Vince on the shoulder.

"So did you bring your guitar V?" Vince asks and I give a smirk.

"You know I did." I reply and he laughs.

The meal is almost done when Jesse turns to me and asks "Why do you have your hat on Vi? Did you get beat up or something?"

I laugh then ask "You really think someone could beat me up?"

V laughs and says "_**Hell**** no.**_"with a nudge in my direction.

Dom gives me a look so I reluctantly pull my hat off and put my head down. I hear a sharp intake from Brian and I smirk. I lift my head and I see the utter shock on Brian's face and I feel a sharp stab of guilt.

"Lee- Lee" Brian whispers broken hearted and I give him a sad smile.

"Hey Bri." I says

"Wait! Hold Up! Do you two know each other?" Dom says pointing at each of us.

"Yeah!" Brian says.

"_**WHAT!**_" Vince shouts and I give him a look that says will talk later and he nods.

"Can Brian and I talk privately?" I ask Dom and he nods.

"Thanks. We will give all of you an explanation later." I says and then I turn and walk down the driveway automatically knowing that Brian is following.

When we get to my motorcycle I turn around and face Brian. For a few minutes we just stand there in an awkward silence and when when I look up from staring at the pavement I see Brian shake with silent sobs.

"Oh Bri! I'm _**SO**_ sorry! I didn't let you know I was out because I was just so mad that you never visited me and I thought that you thought that I actually killed Draco. I'm sorry Bri!" I says sobbing now and Brian just opens his arms and I jump into them and sob into his shoulder as he sobs into mine.

When we finish crying Brain holds me at arms length and says "Lee- Lee I _**NEVER EVER **_thought you killed Draco. I knew he was your best friend and I know that you would never in a million years harm him and I didn't visit you because I was so busy trying to figure out who actually killed and clear your name."

When I hear Brian says that it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder and I involuntary left out a little sign of relief. Brain looks me up and down then says "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Never mind that." I says hastily.

"What are you doing in LA? Are you still a cop? Are you working a case? Does the case involve the Toretto's? Why is your last name Spilner?" I ask shooting questions left and right.

"Whoa slow down. I live here. I'm not still a cop. No case. No case involving the Toretto's. I changed my last name." Brian answers used to the way I talk and how to understand me.

"Good, Good because I've really found a home here." I say and Brian smiles at me.

"Me too. Me too." He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

When we are done talking we walk back up to the table. When we arrive they are all still sitting at the table waiting for us. When they see us they all have the "I'm Waiting" look on their faces.

"You all were just waiting for us to come back weren't you?" I asks and they all nod.

"Soooo What the deal with you and Brain?" Mai asks and I can tell she worried that we like each other and I shudder.

"Brain and I are brother and sister. " I say and immediately there is a uproar. Tired of all the arguing I take out my gun and point in at a tree and pull the trigger and put then I put it back. _**BANG!**_ _**  
**_

"Good now that I have everybody's attention would you like to hear the rest of the story?" I asks and everybody nods yes.

"As I was saying Brain and I are brother and sister. We were raised by our single mother and never knew our dad. I'm two years younger than Brain and we both have always been fascinated with cars. We both have also been picked up for boosting cars. " I says with a smirk in Brian's direction at that last sentence.

"When I was 19 I was had a warrant out for my arrest. My best friend Draco Duke's was brutally murdered-" I start to says but I burst into tears. Vince gets up and brushes past Brain and pulls me into a hug.

"Her friend Draco was found brutally murdered in his house_. _The neighbor's when questioned say they heard a scream then they saw a car come tearing out of the drive way and go down the street. He was shot point blank in the head and then a coded message was carved into his back. Both a knife and a gun were left at the scene along with a wallet. " Brian say and a fresh burst tears come.

"I was found guilty and sent to Lompoc for two years." I says wiping my tears and straightening my back.

Silence was what meet the end of my story. Jessie finally breaks the silence.

"So why do you guys have different last name?" I give a watery laugh and Brian grins.

"Since my little sister has a bit of a rep now," He mock glares at me and I stick out my tongue at him. "I had to change my name to get any work." He shrugs. "It was no big deal and it doesn't mean I don't want anyone to know I am related to my little sis. I just needed the jobs." He looks at me pleadingly and I shake my head.

"Relax bro. I get it. I was actually thinking about changing my name too." He nods, relieved I am not mad at him.

I walk over to the house grab my guitar and and walk back to the table. I grab a chair and set it in the middle of the yard then I walked back and grab my guitar. I sit down and start strumming my guitar and then I start to sing.

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

When I finished there is an applause and I smile and bow. Dom smiles and gets up and holds his hand out to me and I take it and he leads me over to his car.

"Why did you sing that song?" Dom asks when I get settled.

"I chose that song because it fits. If you look into my eyes you can see my emotions. If I'm happy, sad, anger, or hurt. My eyes are the window to my soul. " I say and Dom nods in understanding and it is only then that I realize that our faces are very close.

I notice Dom is leaning closer, so I close my eyes and meet him half way. When our lips connect a jolt of electricity shoots through me.

"Wow." I says.

"Wow is right." Dom says.

"Wait, what about Letty?" I asks.

"I am going to break up with her because we both know that this relationship isn't going to work. We don't love each like that any more." Dom says and I smile.

"Come on. We should be getting back." I say and we get out and head back.

When we get back Brian comes up to me and says "Lee- Lee can borrow your guitar?" and I smile.

"Sure." I agree easily, much to the astonishment to the rest of the crew.

"Why does he get to touch your guitar?" Jesse pouts.

"Because I trust him not to break it after all, he was the one who got it for me." I says with a affectionate smile in Jesse direction.

Brian sit down and start strumming my guitar and then he start to sing and now it's my turn to be astonished at his voice.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The way he was singing I know that he was trying to express to my what he would have said if he came and visited me in Lompoc. Even though a girl original sang this song when Brian sings it you would never be able to tell. After a while we head in and all of us but Mia and Brian gather around the TV to watch a movie.

"So, what are we watching?" I asks sitting down on Dom's left side.

"The Road Warrior." V says.

"And I'm out a here." I says and walk into kitchen in time to her Brian asks "Need a hand with anything else?"

"No, I'm good. You can go join the boys and watch the movie." Mia says and I snort. They both look at me and then go back to cleaning.

"The cook doesn't clean where I come from." Brian says.

"Were _**we**_ come form" I say with a pout and Brian laughs.

"I'd like to go there." Mia says and I smile.

"I think we should go out sometime." Brian says confidently.

"No, I don't date my brother's friends." Mia says and I start laughing.

"That sucks. I'll have to kick his ass then." Brian says and I start laughing even harder.

"I'd love to see that one. I would pay to see that one, actually." Mia says.

"Most definitely." I say through my laughter.

Vince walks in and I immediately stop laughing a tense up as he makes some popcorn. Vince looks at Brian drying the dishes and smirks.

"Wash my car when you get done." he says with a laugh.

"What was that?" Mia says turning around.

"No, Mia. I'm talking to the punk." Vince says then turns to Brian and says "Wear your favorite dress, 'cause when you're done...I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie."

V laughs again then turns to the microwaves and says "Is this thing broken?", slaps and then mutters "What's wrong with this thing?"

"V, What was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? The one with the picadillo and" Mia asks. Vince turns around with a hopeful look on his face. It makes him look so sweet.

"With red candles, wooden tables?" The look on his face makes me wonder why I don't get that look from him.

"Yeah. The plantain, food all over the place. What it's called?" Mia asks and Vince looks kinda excited and my heart drops cause I know this is going to go downhill real fast.

"Cha Cha Cha." V says.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, you can take me night at 10:00. Is that good for you?" Mia says to Brain and poor Vince looks angry and heart broken.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Brian says.

"Good." Mia says and Vince storms out.

"There's no popcorn." I hear Leon call to V.

"Make your own goddamn popcorn!" V says storming out of the house.

"Great now I have to go do damage control." I says in exasperation with a disapproving glare at Brian and Mia.

"What?!" they say.

"You know what." I says and Brian sighs.

"What happen to you Lee? What happen to that well behaved girl I used to know?" Brian asks.

"One: I was never that well behaved girl, it was all an act. Two: Well behaved women rarely make history." I say with a smirk.

"It seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were." Brian says fondly and I laugh.

"Maybe not so innocent." I smirk and he shakes his head.

"Yeah definitely not innocent I imagine." Mia says with a laugh and we mock glare at her.

"Well I'm going to go find V." I say and they nod.

I walk into the living room and there are shouts of protest when I block the TV.

"Were you going Val?" Dom asks

"After V." I says and Dom gives me a nod, understanding in his eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, I turn and speed to the coast. V once told me he likes to go there to clear his head. Sure enough, when I pull up, I see V sitting on the beach. I get out and stand behind him.

"Why am I not good enough for her?" V asks, his voice rough with anger and sadness. I sit down beside him and put my head on his shoulder.

"The heart wants what it wants V. We can't fight it." Vince drops his head and sighs.

"I know, I just-, I just don't get it." He turns to me with tortured eyes. "V, I _love_ her. I just- I don't know why she can't see that? If I could just make her see that." He gives a hurt laugh and shakes his head. "I have been with her every step of the way. When her dad died, _I _was the one that held her when she cried. _I _was there when Dom was in prison. Why can't she see that?" I open my mouth to say something but Vince continues. "And then **buster **shows up and she is all over him. Doesn't give me a second glance. It hurts me, V."

"I know. I get it. There was this guy I used to know. He was my first crush. He never noticed me. We were best friends and every time he went on a date it killed me."

"How did you do it?" There is a fragile quality in Vince's eyes.

"I didn't. I kept up a happy face because I wanted him to be happy. To this day, he still doesn't know how I feel-felt about him." I give Vince a crooked smile. "But I guess that's the point. We don't want to hurt them because we care about them so we hide our hurt and it comes out as anger." I shrug. "It isn't easy, it's never easy but we have to get through it for them. If we want them to be happy we just have to shove our feelings down and never look at them." I bump his shoulder with mine. "Denial is the name of the game for us." He laughs.

"Don't I know it." I smirk.

"And I would appreciate it if you did not kill my bro, I just got him back." Vince looks at me.

"I can try." He hesitates. "Why didn't you ever talk about him? This guy shows up out of no where and we find out you have a sibling? It surprised us all."

"Yeah. Okay, look. You can't tell anyone." He nods. "So, when I was in prison, the only connection to the world I had was my bro. I wrote to him, tried to call him and he never replied. It was hard for me. I felt like I had been abandoned and it wasn't easy for me. I guess I was just feeling betrayed. And even though I know that isn't true now, I still feel that sting of betrayal." Vince hugs me.

"What webs we weave,"

"When we practice to deceive." I finish and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks V. You are a good guy." He smiles.

"Alright. Enough mushy gushy stuff. Race you back to the house?" I laugh.

"I would love to." As we race back to the house, weaving in and out of traffic, I realize that was our date. It was so...not Vince that I didn't even realize it. It was more fun than sitting in a restaurant would have been.

That is why Vince and I are best friends. He gets me. I am not some prissy little girl that wants to be treated like a princess (at least not all of the time), I can appreciate the wind rushing through my hair as I race down the highway.

In the back of my mind, I wonder if Dom would get that.


End file.
